


The one where Regina has 'Anger Issues'

by fromdancingmice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Mal is a Slytherin, Regina is a Gryffindor, Rival Quidditch Captains AU, extra background characters from OUAT and Harry Potter are in here somewhere, fluff?, idk its gay read it pls, tiny bit of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromdancingmice/pseuds/fromdancingmice
Summary: We are captains of rivaling Quidditch teams and of course I hate you but you’re also really hot AU(DragonQueen oneshot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no beta so all mistakes are my own. (I do not own any characters, just borrowing them)  
> Feedback/constructive criticism is always welcome :)

“AAAND THAT'S THE GAME PEOPLE, SLYTHERIN WINS AGAIN!!” The announcer's voice rang through the stadium holding most of the occupants of Hogwarts. 

The Gryffindor team flew off the pitch, sore and disappointed with their latest loss, the captain, Regina Mills, trying to lift their spirits. “C’mon guys, we did way better this week, none of us even got concussion!” Needless to say, it wasn’t working very well.  
“Thanks ‘Gina, but I don’t think you’re helping much.” Ruby Lucas, one of the team’s three chasers, patted her captain’s shoulder.  
“There’s always next game.” She called after her retreating team mates.

“Nice try Mills, but the only way you’ll win against us is if we forfeit or you cheat, and let’s be real, the first one is far more likely for the mighty Gryffindors.” Peter Pan, one of the Slytherin beaters, sneered.  
“Now now Peter, no need to be so rude, she was the reason for us winning, we should be more grateful. Maybe thank her for having such bad flying skills.” Tinkerbell Green, the keeper, snickered. 

“Piss off, the lot of you.” Regina was not in the mood for the rival team's teasing.  
“Oh come on now Regina, they were only having a little bit of fun.” The sultry voice broke through the small crowd, giving the Gryffindor chills. The Slytherins parted so their leader could join the gang.

Maleficent Page stepped forward to meet Regina’s eyes, looking down at the other girl, she was quite the bit taller.  
“I see you still have that short temper of yours, perhaps you should relax a bit, find something that will help you wind down, especially after another humiliating loss.”

Regina was suddenly flustered, knowing full well that the blonde was mocking her but she couldn’t stop her stomach twisting. Maleficent was known around the school for her beauty, but she was even more famous for her malicious streak. 

“I already told you, get lost.” Regina slid a mask over her features, hiding her emotions. She was rather good at that.  
She stalked off, needing to go and punch something to get her frustrations out. Maybe she did have anger issues after all.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Regina Mills found herself inside the Room of Requirement, surrounded by dummies and punching bags.

'I’ll show her winding down! What a bitch!'  
Thoughts whizzed through her head as she utterly destroyed her targets, be it with magic, or just her bare hands, which were by now bloodied and bruised.  
The heavy door was pushed open, the room’s occupant not paying much attention. 

“Wow Mills, if this is you relaxing, I’d hate to see you worked up.” Maleficent had somehow gotten into the Gryffindor's private room, now disrupting the steady rhythm of Regina’s fists.

“The hell do you want, Dragon?”  
“Oh Dragon, that my new nickname is it? How fun!” Mal was doing that thing again where she feigned innocence, but her words held a cruel undertone.  
“Everyone calls you that,” Regina was now punching a bag so hard it was swinging, its hinges in the roof squeaking, “Because you’re such a goddamn fiery bitch!”  
The punching bag was splitting and squeaking, threatening to give way to gravity. 

Maleficent moved further into the room, closer to Regina, watching her with curious green eyes.  
“Like you’re much better, you should’ve been a Slytherin. Gods know how you managed Gryffindor. What did mummy dearest say about that by the way, and your sister too, breaking a family tradition?” She was standing directly behind the bag that Regina was pounding, a safe distance away so that she herself wasn’t hit. 

That was the last straw for Regina, she saw red. First a stressful week of NEWTS, then losing her Quidditch match yesterday and now this bitch coming into her room, disrupting her session, well, she wasn’t going to let this go on for any longer. Regina grabbed the punching bag with both of her hands, gripping so tight her knuckles turned white. 

She pulled.

The chain holding the bag squeaked, complaining about the pressure the short girl was putting it through.  
The bag suddenly burst into flames, black smoke immediately rising up to the rafters.

Maleficent was taken aback.  
“Seems like I’m not the only fiery bitch around here anymore Mills.” She smirked, “I bet old McGonagall would love to know about this!” 

Regina flung the now charcoaled bag to the side, her hands still smoldering.  
“You may act tough, but you don’t have the balls to tell her, not when I can do this.” She opened her palm and a small tongue of fire leapt up to greet the girls. Regina closed her fist. A flash of fear crossed over Maleficent’s face, replaced seconds after with a grin that the devil himself could not possibly hope to beat. She lunged forward.

It was now Regina’s turn to be shocked, her lips responding to Mal’s. They broke the kiss, both flustered and blushing heavily. Regina smirked, realization dawning on her features. 

She looked straight up at Maleficent.  
“I think I found my stress relief.”  
Mal's eyes were heavy and dilated, the emotions behind them roaring.  
“Excellent”

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, messy fic but I had to gt this plot-bunny out of my head.  
> I will hopefully be more active in the coming year. (If anybody has requests for a pairing I would be happy to write for it if I know of/am in the fandom)


End file.
